Dark Heaven
by Victoria Micheal
Summary: A Christine Feehan fanfic. Mikhail Durbinsky was the oldest Carpathian. Or so the Carpathians thought until a sleeping legend awoke in the wake in their darkest hour. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Centuries ago a lone carpathian roamed the earth. His dark blue eyes roamed over the vast world. His long full black hair was pulled back in its cheque. No one could come against him. For he was the oldest of them all. His name had once been held in aw and respect, and in natural fear by others. Now his name and legend has been reduced to myths and stories to tell to the few young that they have.   
  
The four and a half thousand year old carpathian moved silently through the mountian. This formation will fit his needs perfectly. The darkness is overwelming him. Too old to face the dawn and too powerful to turn vampire. Laurent- The Oldest Carpathian only had one choice open to him. To go to ground until his lifemate, his only salvation came to be. To live from the times of many gods to this time and age and still manage to keep his sanity somehow was a miracle in his race. The important thing was that before he decided to go to ground for however long it took to get his lifemate. Laurent had met a young carpathian, named Gregori. Laurent spent several years with Gregori, teaching as much as possible.  
  
Teaching Gregori the knowledge he had, gave what little comfort he could strive for. Now he could go to ground and know that his knowledge is in the hands of capable hands. As the dirt covered him deep in the carpathain mountians he wove a spell that would wake him as soon as his lifemate came to know of his exsistance.   
  
He closed his eyes and his heart beat once more and his breathing ceased to be. 


	2. Chapter 1

The audience was on its feet. The show had been spectacular. Victoria Daniel came out of the curtains and took another bow. Laughing she caught the boquet of roses that were thrown at her feet. Grinning she waved to the crowd. Celestia Daniel, Victoria's identical twin sister came out. The crowd doubled the roar and another boquet flew up for the other sister. After taking one more bow together. Celestia hurded Victoria off the stage.   
  
"Your a sap for appluase. Vicky." Celestia said as they walked back to the dressing room they shared.   
  
As they reached the door. Victoria opened up the door and said over her shoulder as she entered, "so are you."   
  
Entering the large room. Victoria automatically felt that another presence was or had been in the room since she did her last quick change for the night. Celestia closed the door behind her and felt Victoria's uneasiness.   
  
"Tor," She began using her private nickname for her sister. "A couple, was in here a couple of minutes ago while you were bowing out. I personally brought them in here. They are fans."  
Victoria sat down at the vanity. She stared into the mirror. Tired blue green eyes stared back. She released her thick blonde hair from the clasp and let it fall down her back. The hair almost touched the ground with her sitting in the chair. Celestia took her seat and took off her very curly wig. She then let her shoulder length blonde hair down.   
  
"So where are they now?"   
  
"The man whom I might add is very very scary said that they were going to go "feed"."  
  
"Feed?"  
  
"They are Europeans, he had a strong accent, I guess he just confused "eat" with "feed"."  
  
"Actually, I know what I said." The voice was dark, smooth, calm Victoria dropped the make up remover.   
  
"Did I forget to tell watch out for his voice? He could kill with that." Celestia used the telapathic bond with Vcitoria.   
  
"No, you didn't mention that Celie." Victoria stood up and turned around. She froze when she saw the couple. The woman was none other than great Savannah Dubrinsky. She was one of the greatest magicans in the world. Victoria had been trying to get tickets to one of her shows, but every show of hers are all sold out by the time Victoria has the chance to get them. Not even with the connections that she had were enough to get tickets. And that was saying something.   
  
Savannah walked into the dressing room. "Hi, I'm Savannah Durbrinsky. And this giant of a man is my husband, Gregori." She nudged her head in the direction of the giant. Victoria looked up and looked down again. The steel in his eyes made her terrified.   
  
"Welcome, Savannah... Gregori." Victoria smiled at her guests and motioned them to the sitting area.  
  
"I thought you were going to go get something to eat." Celestia said while still sitting at the vanity removing the thick make up.   
  
"We did."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Anyway, Victoria, Celestia I wanted to meet both you at the same time. I thought you both were amazing on the stage.  
  
"Is this your first time seeing the show?"  
  
"Yes it is.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it.   
  
"Would you believe how hard it was for me to get Gregori to come and see i Jekyll& Hyde/i?"  
  
Victoria looked at Gregori. "Yea I can. So Gregori, did you enjoy the show?"  
  
"It was interesting."  
  
Savannah leaved in close to the twins. "That's the closest thing to a compliament that you will recieve from Gregori, be happy with that." She spoke in a loud whisper. Don't be afriad of him, inside that confidence is actaully a sweet guy."  
  
"I'm not sweet."  
  
Savannah rolled her eyes and leaned back. There actually a reason why I'm, we're here. You are psychic are you not?  
  
"Yes, I am. infact we both are, it's more known that I am, but that not surprising." Victoria answered her. "Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"Because only true physic women can become lifemates." Savannah saw that Victoria's left eyebrow came up in a perfect arch. "I should have started at the beginning. We are Carpathians. We are of the earth. We run with the wolves, control the the skies and the bodies of water . We talk to the animals."   
  
Celestia rolled her eyes. "Riggghht. You can do all these things. So what are you?" Celestia turned around and looked at Gregori. "Dr. Doolittle?"  
  
" I AM a healer of our people. I do much for our race. I do not "Do little. I much for us. Heal... protect... hunt vampires..."  
  
"So Vampires ARE real?" Victoria locked into part of what Gregori said. " Actual blood drinking, sleep in coffins, death in the dawn, the good eveni..."  
  
"Vampires are Carpathian males who have turned, because they gave up their soul to the dark power of killing while taking the blood of their prey. They kill for the momentary high of emotion. They also turn because they have lost all hope of ever finding the light to their darkness. Vampires must be destroyed." Gregori said calmly, no emotion in his dark fire voice. "I have hunted and destroyed many of our kind."   
  
"That sounds so rehearsed if ya ask me." Celestia muttered into Victoria's mind Victoria scratched her face. Her fingers came away with stage make up on them.  
  
"Would you mind if I got out of my stage stuff?"  
  
"Oh, go ahead do what ever you need to do." Savannah didn't want a potiental lifemate in discomfort. But she needed inform the twins, especially Victoria. Back in the Carpathain Mountians, her father Mikhail, the Prince of the Carpathians was tracking a group of six vampires as they made their way down through Canda. They had stayed one step ahead of Mikhail. Then for a couple of months when they reached the New York border the vampires, who were being led by a very powerful and very cunning vampire. The only hint that they were in New York City was a murder that was thrown away by the poilce as being a random killing. One of the unsolved cases. What caught the attention of Mikhail was that the neck had the stereotypical two holes in the neck.   
  
The main vampire knew that by killing the young woman the vampire way that mortals knew would confuse the police and get the attention of the Prince. The approch worked very well and since Savannah was doing a very rare show in the city and Gregori was there. Mikhail was certian that with Gregori in the city and the Savage Twins not too far behind. The vampire threat was soon to be taken care of in the hands of the powerful hunters. Savannah knew there was a reason for the vampires to come to the city. Other than hunting the humans. Knowing about how women could become lifemates, she did research on the psychics in New York City.   
She came up with two names that fit the profile of the lifemates.   
  
Victoria and Celestia Daniel. Identical twins sisters.Psychics. And most likely the reason why the vampires came to New York City. By the way they were acting so unknowing about their race. Savannah and Gregori got there just in time.   
  
"So what do you carpathains eat?"  
  
"We don't "eat" we feed, we drink blood. We don't eat anything, food and drinks would make us sick."  
  
"So that's how you fed so fast."   
  
"Look," Gregori said. "You two are most likely on the vampires' list. You need to protected until you are safely taken to the mountains and taken to the-"  
  
"Oh shove it Gregori!" Victoria came out from behind the changing wall she changed from the victorian costume that she wore in the end of the show and back into her jeans and t shirt. "WE are capable 24 yr olds who are able to be protected. We can since danger and protect ourselves. It's YOUR job to destroy the vampires. Let us be."  
  
Savannah started shaking. No one other than her father and her have talked back to Gregori, The Dark One. And Certainly no one has ever told Gregori to "shove it" and mind his own business. Savannah lost control and started laughing. Quietly at first then louder. Soon she was gripping her sides and tears rolling down her cheeks unchecked. "No one has ever told Gregori to shove it and mind his own business before." She got up and clapped Victoria on the shoulder.   
  
"Look Gregori, I'm just as worried about the vampires as you are. But she is right. They can be better cared for if we DON'T bring attention to them. Besides, if the legend is true and he is real then the vampires and any other vampire does not stand a chance.   
  
"Savannah the legend and the man is true. There really is a five thousand year old carpathian. Laurent taught me for many years as I was doing my travels around the world. The last I heard of him he went to ground to escape the beast. He is too powerful to meet the dawn and indistructable as a vampire. So he sleeps for centuries at a time to wait his lifemate."  
  
Victoria felt a shiver go through her body as Gregori said the word "lifemate". As if it applied to her. It was very unnerving. Pushing her hair back from her face she looked up at the couple.   
  
"We have probably overloaded your minds with this infomation." Savannah handed Victoria a piece of paper with an adress and a number on there. If you need anything please get in contact with us."  
  
"I will."   
  
"We'll go now and let you two have some piece. It was nice meeting you."   
  
"A half hour ago, I never knew carpathians exsisted. And now I know more than most humans."  
  
"Funny how life works like that." Savannah and Gregori left the room, Victoria turned and looked at her sister.  
  
"That was interesting." Celestia commented.   
  
"Yes, it is."   
  
"Do you believe what they said?"  
  
"About the vampires? Yes I have to, after all I am a paranormal investigator." 


End file.
